Yes or No
by momomilk
Summary: "No." Every time Tsuna confessed, he got rejected. Every time he said the word 'no,' he shattered a little piece of the Vongola's heart and he'd end up cursing himself for being cowardly. Why couldn't he just say it? – TYL!1827
1. Tsunayoshi, I love you

**Yes or No?  
****Pairing: **TYL!1827  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** may contain OOC  
**Summary:** "No." Every time Tsuna confessed, he got rejected. Every time he said the word 'no,' he shattered a little piece of the Vongola's heart and he'd end up cursing himself for being cowardly. Why couldn't he just say it? – TYL!1827

* * *

**Tsunayoshi, I love you.**

"_Hibari-san…I love you…" _ Pink delicately dusted his cheeks – blushing cutely as his body slightly trembled with chocolate brown orbs gazing at him longingly.

How many times was it now? Hibari had lost count. No. That wasn't true. He knew but he refused to admit that he had been keeping track. Hands slipped into the pocket of his pants and lips slowly curved into a demeaning smirk.

"_How revolting." _For a split second, Hibari saw his body flinch and a look of sadness reflected in his eyes. But quickly, it disappeared and he regained his normal composure.

Every time the Vongola confessed, Hibari repeated the exact same words. It should have been clear by now and yet, Tsuna never backed down. Silence swept the air, entrapped in a dimly lit room that barely shone on their face.

"_I know…" _His voice was quivering despite the many rejections he's already received.

It's not that Hibari didn't love Tsuna. In actuality, he did. But, he couldn't bring himself to accept the brunette, no matter how many times he had to crush his heart. _Just say it already. _Deep down, he wanted to tell him, to say it, those words – I love you. But each time he tried, he couldn't open his mouth. His throat would turn dry as he struggled to breath – gasping for air. Those words refused to come out, caught in his throat.

And when he did speak, he'd say something he never meant to, something hurtful that tugged at his heart strings as he saw the expression he had cause. A face filled with pain, biting back the tears that threatened to form in his eyes.

"_If you know, then don't try again."_ No. That wasn't what he wanted to say. _Stop it._

"_I know. I still love you." _His pink lips curtsied into a faint smile, staring at the guardian. But he wasn't fooling Hibari. Beneath that exterior, under those caramel brown orbs was pain and he could see it clearly.

Scoffing, the guardian rolled his eyes at that comment, acting as if he didn't care. Without another word, his body shifted away from the brunette and he stepped towards the door. The distance between them widened, Hibari leaving while Tsuna just stood there, next to the window.

A hand gripped around the door knob, pulling it shut behind him once he was out. His feet froze in place, not budging an inch and he paused for a moment. Quietly, he listened for a sound, waiting as the seconds ticked by but he wasn't going to leave until he confirmed it.

In just a few minutes, he heard it – the sound of Tsuna's cries. He clicked his tongue, softly laughing to himself at how pathetic the Vongola was. But he already knew that each time he confessed, when the prefect left the room, he would cry.

Soft whimpers could be heard behind the door, sniffles mixed in with his murmurs. He may have put up a brave front but he was weak. _A weak herbivore._ Fingers slipped off the metal surface, letting go of the door knob. His foot lifted from the ground, taking a step forward and he left the place – Tsuna's room.

His confession and Hibari's rejection was like a ritual, that occurred every now and then, the same thing happening over and over. A sigh escaped his lips and he held down the anger boiling inside – irritated at himself for being useless. Why couldn't he just say it? It was simple.

Eyes flickered open, blinking a few times as his vision focused on the ceiling. Hibari woke up with a start, beads of sweat slowly dripping down the side of his face. For a few minutes, he spent his time staring at nothingness but the charcoal paint clouding the ceiling. Darkness filled the room as a faint light shined through the window.

His breathing was ragged and his chest throbbed, a prickling pain dulling his heart. Why did he suddenly have a dream about Tsuna? A confession to boot. The one he had received last year.

Irritation welled inside his stomach and he tugged at the blankets wrapped around him, tossing them off his body. Legs swung to the side and the guardian slipped out of the bed. He needed to clear his mind and the best way was to immerse himself with work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hibari!"

The doors burst open and in came an angered silver-haired. The veins on his neck were visible, looking as if they would pop any moment as his eyes lit with fire. Storming into the room, he slammed his hands against the hard surface, vibrating the desk.

"Get out." Hibari hissed, not in the mood to deal with these annoying herbivores. They were like buzzing flies that needed to be swatted away and the guardian was in no mood to deal with him.

"I'm not leaving!" Gokudera growled, grinding his teeth together. "What did you do to the Tenth?"

An eyebrow rose, perplexed at that question thrown at him. "What are you talking about?"

"He's been depressed lately!"

"How is that my problem?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Fingers curled into a fist and the silver-haired raised his arm, ready to land a punch straight in his face. He'd had enough of the guardian's attitude.

Hibari watched the silver-haired with disinterest in his eyes, not even flinching a bit from his threatening demeanor because Gokudera wasn't going to hit him as long as _he_ was there. Yamamoto snatched the silver-haired's wrist as it was close to hitting Hibari's face. Roughly, he pulled the arm back behind and a loud growl erupted from his lips, biting back at the swordsman for stopping him.

"Now calm down Gokudera. Tsuna won't be happy." His tone of voice was kind but yet, there was sharpness to it. He was restraining himself as well from barking and Hibari could feel it. Despite the outer shell that showed his gentleness, there was a small crack that leaked a faint whiff of hatred.

Gokudera calmed down upon hearing that comment, quieting himself. His arms relaxed to his side, and a sigh escaped into the air. "Fine." He mumbled and the swordsman smiled, gently patting the silver-haired on the head – ruffling his hair.

"Stop it." He gently slapped away the hand messing around, hissing at the guardian and earned a laugh from the taller man.

Hibari made a face of disgust at their slight intimacy. "Sorry to interrupt you Hibari," Yamamoto apologized. A hand pressed against the back of the silver-haired and he walked him out while throwing back a menacing glare at the guardian.

Hibari scoffed and returned the favor. The door slammed shut and he buried his hands into his hair – slightly frustrated at the fact that every bit of thing that irritated him had to tie back to the Vongola. _Tsunayoshi._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kyo-san."

"What Kusakabe?"

Dressed in his kimono, the guardian sat down on the straw mats, sipping some tea as he tried to relax himself. Work wasn't doing its job and instead, he came back to his resting room hoping that it could ease his annoyance.

"Kyo-san, I think you should give Sawada-san a chance." The man said, kneeled at the entrance of the door with his head slightly bowing.

Eyes blinked as he slowly turned to look at the man. "What?" He asked in a stern tone. With an arched brow, he crossed his arms against his chest and glared at Kusakabe.

A strained expression filled his face, somewhat regretting what he said but, he was only voicing his opinion. "…I think it's about time."

"Kusakabe. Are you giving me orders?" Hibari growled, anger rising in his voice, just about ready to bite the man.

"N-No." Kusakabe's hands shook wildly, rejecting the idea. He took in a deep breath, eyes lowering to the floor for a brief moment before he gathered enough courage to look back at Hibari. "I'm just thinking that, if you keep it up, he'll probably give up."

Hibari tilted his head – giving him a look that he needed to expand more on that thought because he wasn't quite understanding. Eyebrows contorted, a strained expression filling his face as his lips pressed into a tightly knit line – troubled.

"I-It's," He stuttered, nervous. He really shouldn't be doing this but after having watched the guardian for so long, he felt that it was in his best interest to push him forward. "Kyo-san, how would you feel if Sawada-san were to get married?"

_What? _Of course he would be infuriated and no, he would _never_ let that happen. Suddenly, he felt anger boiling. Fiery orbs glared at Kusakabe and the man backed away a little, knowing that he had hit Hibari's soft spot. Hands balled into fists, knuckles cracking loudly and he restrained himself from bursting into a violent rage.

"Even though you reject him, he won't always be coming back. I mean, there probably isn't a next time…" His voice trailed off near the end at Hibari's sudden burning demeanor. There was a dark aura enveloping around his body but, it quickly disappeared in mere seconds.

At that thought, Hibari's face went blank, void of any emotions. Smog dissipated across his eyes, staring into emptiness. That idea of Tsuna no longer loving him had never occurred. Because, without fail, every year, starting from the first time they met, he had confessed. It's been ten years since then. Ten years of him rejecting the brunette's feelings – rejecting his own as well.

He felt a jolt at his head, a slowly throbbing pain making its way in. Pressing his fingers against his temple, he rubbed at his head, trying to massage away the pain but it didn't go away. His head was pounding and it hurt, like his dull heart that he'd injured each time he spoke with the brunette – throwing cruel words at him.

_Disgusting. Pathetic. Worthless. _And yet, Tsuna still loved him. Wait, _loved. _Could it be that Kusakabe was right? Was it really coming to an end?

His chest tightened, breathing thinning out as he gasped for air, feeling a little light-headed. He clutched at his shirt, holding on tightly and he laughed at the weak state he was in. He brought it upon himself. If only he had said it, accepted him the first time Tsuna came to the guardian._ I love you._

_Why couldn't I say it? _An exasperated sigh escaped into the atmosphere, sweeping the silent room as he grieved over his stupidity, his incapability to do the right thing. He clutched his head in frustration, unable to keep his cool as his anger exploded, washing over him like a volcano. Hibari bit his lip until the tip of his teeth slit a part of his skin, blood slowly seeping out and he could taste the iron when it brushed against his tongue.

This wasn't helping him. Just sitting around made him think even more and it was tearing the guardian apart.

_I forgot my documents. _Again, work was the one thing he could return back to. If he kept himself busy, maybe – if no one interrupted him – he could get the Vongola out of his mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The migraine was still there, pounding loudly against his head as if someone was hitting him constantly with a bat over and over again. Wobbly feet dragged his sluggish body down the hall as he made way to his office.

Upon entering his room, he was taken aback by what he found. Eyes widened, and his muscles throbbed, feeling his eyes getting watery from the strain of having them opened. _What is this?_

Staring at the glass window, there was graffiti written on it. The ink was in purple but it wasn't any normal graffiti. They were numbers and it seemed like a code or some type of message. However, what actually surprised him was that it was addressed to him.

_Hibari-san,_

_4056830968_

_~ Tsunayoshi ~_

That was what was written on the wall but there was more. Next to the message was a hand drawn picture of a cell phone and Hibari couldn't help wonder what it meant. Eyebrows knitted together as a look of confusion filled his face.

Did it have to do with his cell phone? A hand slipped inside his pocket and he pulled out the device. Flipping it open, he checked his message but there was nothing. Maybe, it was some sort of code he had to decipher?

Creating a new message, he typed in the numbers and it spelled something out.

_I love you._

Oh. He felt himself turn red for some odd reason even though the Vongola declaring his love wasn't something new. But this – this method – was new. Tsuna had never once confessed to him in a roundabout way; it was always face to face, inside his room and nowhere else except for the first few years where he had proclaimed his love at Namimori.

_Just tell him already. _If he didn't do it now, he may lose Tsuna to another. Was it time for him to shed his cowardly shell? It was.

With trembling fingers, the guardian dialed the Vongola's number and held the phone to his ear. He waited for a few seconds before the first rang went off. A second came and then a third. Anxiousness bubbled inside and he felt the need to drop the call but he didn't.

Just before the fourth ring came on, the line picked up and he heard the brunette's sweet voice tickle his ear. "Hibari-san?"

"Tsunayoshi." _Do it now._

"Hm?"

It was now or never.

"I love you." It was done.

And then, the line went dead. The Vongola hung up and Hibari was puzzled. Did they lose signal? No, his bars were full. Did his battery die? Of course not. Did his? Most likely not. It couldn't have been a coincidence. _Did Tsunayoshi just really hang up on me?_

As he was brought into a state of panic, the door opened, creaking loudly and his attention was caught. Curious and lost eyes were placed upon the entrance, about to toss his tonfa at the intruder for interrupting him but what he found wasn't anyone he wanted to kick out.

It was the one person he had been longing to see.

"Hibari-san…" He was crying – the crybaby that he tended to be when he would seclude himself alone in his room. A weak herbivore indeed.

Sweet tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking his face but despite the salty tears, he was smiling. "It took you long enough…" he whispered, sobbing quietly.

Really. It did. And he should have done it sooner but his pride got in the way. His spinelessness stopped him from saying the one thing he'd always wanted to voice to the Vongola ever since the day they met. "I love you Tsunayoshi." He whispered when he stood face to face with the brunette, a voice barely audible.

"I-" Tsuna started but was hushed when a finger touched his lips.

"I know."

A faint smile crept up his lips, watching Tsuna's face turned from pale to a scarlet red. Gently caressing his face, he cupped his cheek and delicately kissed him. "I know."

* * *

**Author's Note.** Uh. Well. I was in the mood to write some angst/hurt/comfort and this is what I came up with. Hibari finally admitting it but I really liked how Tsuna confessed. ^^; How cute. And yes, that's T9 texting ^^

I really wanted to write a fic with Hibari's point of view, ugh sadly, I could only come up with a one-shot…for now at least unless something hits me again. Come on writer's block!

But anyways, I guess it was sort of jumpy so I hoped no one got confused. And also, I hope you guys enjoyed the short read!

Reviews are loved :)

[Edited] Actually, scratch that. It won't be a one-shot. I might make something of this story, so, it'll get a chapter 2 :)


	2. Hibari san, Let's go on a date

Hey. ^^ So, I know this was supposedly a one-shot and it was, but, then, when I read the reviews, I started getting the idea of expanding more on the couple (thank PockoChi for saying 'make more of these' lol), of how it went after they got together so, here it is, chapter two, please enjoy!

* * *

**Hibari-san, let's go on a date.**

"Calling me so late, what is it that you need?" Woken from his slumber, the guardian spoke in a raspy tone.

"Um…Hibari-san," Stammering, the caller on the line paused for a brief moment, sounding as if he was hesitating.

Hibari yawned, his mouth opening wide and rubbed at his eyes, sleep pulling at his strings, trying to slip him back into a slumber. Patiently, he waited and listened to the stuttering of the nervous brunette.

"Tsunayoshi, if you're not going to say anything, I'm hanging up."

"W-Wait!" His voice was panicking, but slowly, he was speaking. "U-Um…w-would you go on a date with me tomorrow…?" He was whispering which was cute and it brought a small smile to the guardian's face.

Shifting around in his bed, he turned to his side and adjusted the phone close to his ear. "Hm…" He hummed, thinking about the answer to that question. Though, he didn't even have to think because the answer was already clear. "Fine."

"Really?" Tsuna chirped, sounding awfully happy. "T-Then…I'll text you the details."

Hibari replied with a soft grunt but waited to hear the Vongola speak once more before hanging up.

"…G-Good Night Hibari-san." A sweet voice resounded into his ear, like a beautiful melody.

"Good Night Tsunayoshi."

Despite saying their farewells, neither of them hung up the phone. Holding the device close, Hibari listened to the static sounds prickling his ear but underneath all that noise, Tsuna's soft breathing could be heard.

"…Hibari-san…aren't you going to hang up…?" Tsuna's voice popped up, breaking the barrier of silence.

"Why aren't you hanging up?" Hibari threw the question back at him, a smirk arising on his face – amused.

"U-Um…well…I don't want to…" Why was the Vongola so cute?

"Hm…then don't."

"…Ok…"

Without exchanging anymore words, Hibari kept the phone close to his ear and eyes slowly drooped down. Darkness enveloped the room, it wasn't yet time for morning to arrive yet but despite that, the guardian found himself unable to sleep as the call continued on.

Chuckling quietly, he could hear the Vongola singing to himself. _What a terrible singer. _But even though he thought that, Hibari liked it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It wasn't like Hibari was waiting for Tsuna, he just happened to arrive earlier than expected. Seated in one of the booths in the corner, far away from the crowd, the guardian waited for the other party to arrive. Eyes traveled to the watch wrapped around his wrist and it read 2:15. There was still another fifteen minutes until their appointed meeting time.

Really, Hibari just came earlier than planned. Dressed in a casual black shirt that fitted just nicely around his body and a nice pair of blue jeans tinted with a shade of green, the guardian looked gorgeous, attracting the women's attentions.

Wandering eyes fell upon the prefect, who was quietly sitting in his seat with an uninterested expression plastered on his face. One of the waitresses approached him, asking him if he'd like something to order but he just dismissed her without any explanation.

But, even with his aloofness, the women weren't angry and left with no complaints. Propping his elbow on the desk, he rested his face against the palm of his hand, turning his eyes to the window as he stared out at the sea of people.

_Crowds._ Hibari disliked them. Yet, he came. It had only been about a week ago when he finally accepted his feelings – accepted the brunette as his lover. Honestly speaking, the guardian was still quite nervous. He was hiding himself beneath that cold shell, unable to truly express how he felt. He'd often go at it in a roundabout way – never in a straight line.

It was all too new. This intimacy, this love that was just slowly developing – their relationship. Before, they were simply acquaintance, former schoolmates, but now, it wasn't like that. It changed, and Hibari was trying to adapt to the couples way. Making time to meet up with Tsuna, to call him, to talk to him, to see him – he had to do all of this. But, strangely, he didn't mind.

The many years he had spent rejecting himself, it was time to make up for that.

"_Hibari-san…I have something to tell you." _Standing in an empty classroom with windows wide open, the cool breeze wafted in, blowing at Tsuna's hair as it brushed against his cheeks, hiding his trembling eyes.

With arms crossed against his chest, the guardian waited, staring sternly at the brunette who was quivering – nervous.

Fingers latched on with one another, fumbling as he tried to speak, stumbling on every word he tried to breathe out. Soft tears were visible in his eyes, glimmering as he held back his cries – his fear.

"_Hibari-san…I love you, will you go out with me?" _In a voice just barely above a whisper, he spoke his mind.

The guardian was thrown into a frozen demeanor – stunned. Eyes wide, he stared at the brunette, losing his composure as his mind tried to process the words that were just thrown at him. Why was he saying such things? Why was he confessing his love? Why…why was his heart beating widely, yearning to call out to him?

He bit his tongue, pulling himself out of his frozen state and regained his state of mind. _"How disgusting." _Hibari said and he felt something prick at his heart, pain arising.

The lowered head jerked upwards, and the prefect met with big chocolate orbs that had surprise in them mixed in with sadness and dejection. He watched as the brunette's dry yet pink lips thinned out into a barely visible line that quickly turned pale. Scarlet red dusted the once cherry blossom cheeks and his eyes closed shut – most likely forcing the tears to stop. _"Sorry…"_

He apologized and quickly turned around, facing his back to the prefect as he stifled a cry, not wanting to burst into tears in front of Hibari. _"Sorry…"_ He repeated again.

Shoulders were trembling ever so slightly with hands gripping onto his arms, squeezing tightly. And Hibari could see that Tsuna was crying inside. His chest tightened and he clutched at it, not exactly knowing why there was pain slowly inching into his body.

"_Please leave…" _His voice was shaking – hurt. And Hibari left, not doing as he was told but because there was no reason for him to stay in there any longer.

As he exited the room, he pulled the door shut behind him and leaned against the wall, hiding himself from the window's view. Then and there, he heard the Vongola burst into tears. His cries were so loud, echoing loudly into the empty hallways. Pain swept the air, screeching at his ear drums, threatening to make Hibari grow deaf.

What was it? Why did he feel terrible? Why were the brunette's cries making tears well up in his eyes? Hibari didn't know. No. He didn't want to know the reason, and quickly, he bolted out of there, far away from the Vongola.

_Stupid. How stupid was I. _Mentally, he cursed himself for the first time he had ever rejected the boy because of his inability to realize the love he held for him.

Lost in thought, Hibari lost track of time and didn't notice that it was already time that Tsuna should arrive. And that, he did.

Appearing as if out of nowhere, the Vongola slid into the seat right across from Hibari and startled him.

Wearing a smile on his face, he looked at the guardian. "Hello Hibari-san."

For a moment, the guardian was caught off guard and found himself just staring at the smiling boy. And when he saw him laugh, lips parting just slightly, Hibari came back to reality. "Tsunayoshi…" He managed to say, trying to retain his aloofness, feeling as if he'd somewhat embarrassed himself.

"Hibari-san...did you just get here?"

"Yes." Lies. He didn't want Tsuna to think he had been waiting for him to come.

"Ok then. Should we…order?" Tsuna suggested and picked up the menu from off the table. Eyes lowered down to the list of refreshments and snacks, deciding on what he should order.

Hibari already had an idea of what he wanted so he didn't bother looking and kept his attention on the brunette. He wasn't wearing a suit today like he usually did and instead, he was dressed in casual wear, sort of like what he was wearing.

Tsuna wore a navy blue stripped dress shirt that had one too many buttons undone, exposing his collarbone. The guardian couldn't help but stare at his beautiful flawless skin, watching as small beads of sweat dripped down.

"Hibari-san, what are you getting?" Tsuna called, snapping him out of his trance.

"Tea." Hibari simply replied and averted his attention back onto the brunette's face.

"That's so like you."

Motioning for the waitress to come over, Tsuna took his order as well as Hibari. It didn't take any longer than a minute before she went away, back to having the table to themselves. An awkward silence swept the air around them as both pondered on what to say.

Until that is, when Hibari broke the ice. "Why a coffee house?" He questioned and peered around the place, seeing how filled it is despite the time of the day and the weather. It was sunny and warm, yet, people were piling up inside of the shop.

Tsuna laughed lightly as a nervous smile crept up his lips. "I thought you would like it." So he was considering the guardian's thoughts, knowing full well that he hated crowds.

"It's ok to pick a place you like." What was he saying? That wasn't like him at all. With Tsuna's personality, they would most likely end up someplace lively and he wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

"Oh really? Then…could we go somewhere else later?"Eyes lowered to the table as he shyly asked with a hushed tone. It was difficult to hear with the loud noises overriding his voice but Hibari, with his great hearing, caught on.

"Fine."

"Thank you." They were dating and yet, why was Tsuna being so polite. But really, that could just be the way he was, always thanking and apologizing for every little thing. Well, he didn't mind much – it was a part of Tsuna he adored.

Their conversation ended there, falling silent once again. Head slowly turned to the side, breaking his attention away from the brunette and placing it back at the window. Despite the many times they had met each other and talked, today was making Hibari nervous – just a bit.

His heart was beating loudly, the tempo gradually increasing as the seconds ticked by. Why was he feeling a lot more self-conscious than necessary? _It's just Tsunayoshi. _He mentally told himself as he took a deep and heavy sigh, trying to calm down his jumpy nerves.

"…K-Kyoya…" A sweet voice softly whispered and entered through his ears.

His body twitched for a split second and eyes opened widely at the sound of that name. Head was jerked away, attention placed on the blushing brunette who was staring back at him. "What?" Hibari questioned, asking for clarification.

"…Ah…" Lips quivered as he spoke, titling his head to the side as embarrassment showed on his face. "K-Kyoya…"

Oh. _Crap. _Hibari felt warmth grow on his cheeks – heating them up as his muscles tensed. He blushed and bit back his embarrassment, trying hard to hold it down.

"I just…wanted to try calling your first name…" Tsuna said in a really small voice, his words trailing off at the end. "But…I guess it sounds weird."

Uh. It did sound a bit odd but Hibari didn't dislike it. However, he couldn't very well say that it was alright for the Vongola to call him by his first name. Actually, he could but since the brunette had already dismissed that thought, he dropped it as well. But really, it was just an excuse. He would be happy to hear Tsuna call him that.

Their orders finally came and it felt like an eternity due to the awkwardness hanging in the air and also the fact that the shop was busy with customers coming in and out. Hibari got a cup of warm tea while the brunette ordered a frozen yogurt. Even though it was a café, they also specialized in other delectable desserts.

Fingers wrapped around the warm glass. Slowly lifting it off the table, Hibari took a sip and found Tsuna watching him as he did so. "What is it?" He asked, taking his eyes off the brunette and looking down at his drink as he took another sip.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering…that it's so like Hibari to drink tea even though it's warm out. Ah, but I guess its ok since the air condition is on in here." Tsuna picked up a spoon that was sitting on the napkin and scrapped off a piece of the delicious looking yogurt, making sure to get the pieces of fruits as well.

Attention focused on the brunette, Hibari watched as he ate the yogurt in delight, smiling with every bite he took. As if his stare had been obvious – which it was – the guardian found Tsuna gazing back at him.

"Hibari-san, would you like a bite?"

The guardian blinked, his eyelids flickering a few times as he stared at the brunette, a little taken aback. Slowly, he nodded and he didn't know why.

"Um…is it ok…" He paused slightly and shifted around in his seat, looking a little uncomfortable. "I-Is it ok to feed you…?" A scarlet red dusted his cheeks, painting his face red, glowing with embarrassed at even asking such a thing.

Even more so, Hibari was flustered. Was Tsuna always so straightforward like this? At times, yes, but really, did he need to ask? Of course yes considering this was the prefect who had rejected him time after time.

As much as his heart yearned to say yes, he couldn't as his pride got in the way. "No." He simply replied and saw a frown appear on the brunette's face for a second before he laughed, trying to cover his disappointment.

"Then you can take a bite yourself." His voice was shaking just slightly.

"It's alright." Hibari said.

Tsuna flinched, sadness filling his chocolate brown orbs – looking quite dejected. Lips pressed down into a tightly knit line, seeming as if he was trying to force back invisible tears that threatened to appear. Or, was he just feeling bad for asking such a thing? Hibari couldn't read his expression too well right now but there was sharp pain jabbing at his heart.

The awkwardness still hung in the air, never leaving as the two sat in silence, Hibari quietly drinking his tea while Tsuna finished his yogurt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I thought you wanted to go somewhere." Hibari questioned, walking side by side with the brunette.

"I didn't really have a place in mind. I…just wanted to walk around with Hibari-san," Tsuna spoke.

"Hm…Is that so?"

They left the coffee house after finishing their orders only to wander around the streets, enjoying the dazzling sun and liveliness of the people surrounding them. Honestly, Hibari was feeling quite irritated, being trapped in this circle of strangers.

But, it wasn't so bad with the Vongola at his side, shyly walking while making small comments here and there at the scenery.

As they continued walking aimlessly, Hibari felt something brush against his finger and looked down to see what it was. For a quick second, he caught the brunette reaching for his hand but jerked it away right when Hibari looked over. _Is he trying to hold my hand? _Of course he was.

The sides of his lips curved into a small smirk, and playfully, he slipped his hands inside of his pocket, blocking the Vongola from trying to hold it. Looking from the corner of his eyes, he could see the look of disappointment on his face as he dragged his feet, trudging beside him. _Too cute._

Sweat was beginning to perspire on his palm because of the hot air misting around him but he still kept them in. Turning a corner, the couple started down another block, just heading towards nothing, having absolutely no destination in mind.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna said, finally calling out to him.

"Hm?"

"Um…can I hold…your hand?"

Wow. Hibari couldn't believe that Tsuna would ask such a thing but then again, he did so earlier. It was cute and the guardian couldn't help but chuckle to himself. For a little bit, he ignored him, walking on as the brunette trailed behind, trying to catch up with his pace.

They arrived at a park and finally, Hibari came to a stop. Turning around, he faced the brunette, eyes locking onto his curious caramel brown orbs. Again, he found himself looking down at his exposed collarbone, thinking how sexy it looked and yet, somewhat revealing.

Arms reached up, grabbing onto the top of his shirt and he felt the Vongola jump a little from the sudden gesture. Slowly, he redid the buttons, leaving just the first one undone.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned, glancing down at his shirt and then looking back up at him in curiosity, a little lost on why he did such a thing.

"Here." Extending an arm out towards the brunette, Hibari held out his hand.

Puzzling eyes blinked at him and for a minute, he was stunned, not knowing what to do. But slowly, a smile crept upon his lips and bright pink delicately coloring his cheeks. Fingers brushed against the top of Hibari's hand before their fingers hooked together, intertwining.

Silly. Silly Tsuna was smiling like a child, ecstatic to be holding the guardian's hand. Holding on tightly, Hibari felt the brunette give a gentle squeeze and rested their arms back down. "Thank you." He whispered – again with the politeness.

Not saying a single word or response back, Hibari tugged at his arm, taking a step forward and continuing on with their walk – hand in hand, side by side – just like a normal couple.

Despite the aloofness clouding his demeanor, if looked closely upon, there was a faint blush painted on his cheeks. And if Tsuna were to ask – if he did – whether Hibari was blushing or not, he would reply with a no and blame it on the sun. Or at that, he may not even answer at all.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

So that was chapter two. So, there was fluffness and some angst (with the flashback) but little by little, their relationship is moving forward but seriously, they're such an awkward couple ^^; with Hibari being…emotionally awkward. But then, Tsuna making it more awkward for asking such requests.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the read and thanks for those who read and reviewed for the first chapter.

And there will be more to this, but I'll give you the title for the next chapter: **Tsunayoshi, stop making me jealous.**

Look forward to it! I'll try to update weekly…if I can. But, lol, I guess this one was out pretty fast.

Reviews are loved! I'd like to know what you think :)


	3. Tsunayoshi, stop making me jealous

Thank you everyone for reading the fic and well receiving it! :D  
And here I am with chapter three! But, I'll go ahead and reply to my reviews here first.

**Dremagon **Aw. Thank you very much! Yeah, they are a really awkward couple but I like that ^^  
**Faux Reves** Wow. Thank you! I feel so honored to hear that! I'm happy that my characterizations are believable, haha  
and this plot, really just popped up when I wrote it out. It went its own course. Hehe, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**ezcap1st **Yeah. Confused and socially-awkward Hibari is…quite interesting. ^^ Haha, oh Tsuna. Well, it's in Hibari's perspective so it's hard  
to tell Tsuna's feelings. And yes! he's straightforward. I figured if he's older, he may be more straightforward. It matches with Hibari's…awkwardness :)  
**PrimoWing **Thank you very much! I'm happy to hear that!  
**pokemaniac039** I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
**DatAznKid **Oh gosh! I'm very happy to hear that this story sounds real and believable! Haha, a first for me to hear that. :)  
Haha, I've never heard of that but, I think that 1827's awkward relationship will grow into a loving one.  
**Mariwanhe **thank you!

* * *

**Tsunayoshi, stop making me jealous.**

"Kyo-san, are you on your way to report to Sawada-san?" Kusakabe questioned the guardian, seeing him head towards the door and leaving his own office.

"I am," Hibari replied in a monotonous tone, not even bothering to throw a glance at the man.

Disregarding his subordinate, he walked on and headed to the main building to meet with the Vongola boss. Kusakabe quickly followed behind the guardian, quietly synching in with his footsteps, careful to not test his anger. There was a tiny bit of irritation visible on his face.

Upon arriving in front of the doors that led to the brunette's office, from the other side, Hibari could hear chattering. Apparently, Tsuna wasn't the only one in there and Hibari couldn't help but wonder who it could be. Though, he had an idea. It was either the other herbivores or Reborn.

A hand reached for the knob, roughly twisting it open and pushing the door forward. Eyes blinked when he registered a head full of blonde hair. Within seconds, a glare reflected in his eyes, fiery orbs flowing with annoyance. _Bucking horse._

All heads turned to him, attention placed on the guardian. "Wow! If it isn't Kyoya." A wide smile appeared on the blonde's face, greeting the prefect.

Hibari didn't bother responding to him and completely ignored Dino. His full attention was placed on the brunette who wore a faint smile. "Hibari-san…" His voice was sweet, filled with tenderness as he spoke the guardian's name.

But what he found wasn't something he was too happy to see. Dino had an arm slipped around the brunette's shoulder, holding him close as they were exchanging words, laughing together. Irritation swelled, his teeth crashing against one another, biting back the anger that was itching to be released.

_Get your hands off Tsunayoshi. _Honestly, why did the Cavallone have to be here? Out of all the days, no, why was he even here at all? Of course, to see his 'little brother' that he so claimed but in actuality, Hibari knew that the blonde saw something more in him than just that.

Making the blonde invisible and pretending that he wasn't here even though he was in fact there, Hibari took a few steps forward, closing the distance between him and the brunette until they stood face to face.

"What is it Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned, smiling widely as his expression beamed with excitement. Seeing that somewhat calmed down the prefect, knowing full well that the Vongola was happy to see him.

"I'm reporting." He simply replied and thrust the documents into the brunette's hands. Dark orbs watched as the arm around the brunette refused to move, continuing to rest there which bothered him to no end.

_Dino Cavallone. _Hibari mentally cursed the blonde for being so touchy with the Vongola. Eyebrows knitted together as the anger in him continued to rise, threatening to burst but he held it down. Taking a deep breath, he quieted his nerves that were tickling his body, telling him to release his wrath. As he was calming down, an idea came to mind.

Slowly, the sides of his lips curled into a small smile – smirking faintly. This was unlike him but he didn't care, he just wanted the blonde to retract his arm away from the brunette.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hm?" Chocolate brown orbs steered away from the papers in hand and looked at the prefect, their eyes meeting and locking on into a stare.

Hibari made sure that his attention was kept as he gazed into Tsuna's eyes. Slowly, his fingers tickled the side of Tsuna's cheeks, watching as a pink delicately scattered across – blushing from the touch. His hand continued to travel back, slipping into the Vongola's soft brown hair, getting tangled in the mess.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna inquired. Eyes were wide, filled with curiosity as he peered at the guardian.

"There was something in your hair." _Lies._ He was lying. There was absolutely nothing in his hair, he just wanted to mess with Dino and he was successful. The guardian smiled triumphantly as he watched Dino's arm slowly pull away to rest back at his side.

Their eyes met for a split second and he could see the fury burning in his hazel orbs. But what came next wasn't something he was expecting.

"Tsuna, let's go drinking tonight."

Oh, Dino really did pull a fast one on him.

"Huh? Um…" The Vongola was caught off-guard, snapping back into reality as he was in a trance from the sudden gesture given to him by Hibari. His head turned to the side, looking at the blonde with questioning eyes. "Tonight?"

"Yes tonight."

Eyes flickered for a moment and he glanced at the guardian, giving him an iffy look. Hibari could see in his expression that he was searching for permission, asking the prefect if he could go or not.

Hibari didn't want the Vongola to go, and he could say no, right here and right now and he knew that Tsuna would listen to him.

"Is it ok to go?" Tsuna bravely asked, not caring what Dino thought about that because to him, it didn't matter. What was important was Hibari's thought and he wanted to know.

"Why do you need my permission?" Honestly, he needed to find a way to get rid of his pride; it was messing with his emotions. Hibari's expression was dull, hiding himself in his aloofness, careful to not show his shocked expression.

"That's right…" Tsuna murmured. His expression fell, the excitement no longer visible in his eyes. Sadness replaced those beautiful chocolate brown orbs, a little hurt from Hibari's words.

_Just stop him._ Despite the fact that he told himself that, he couldn't voice it. Was he back to being his useless self again?

Awkwardness swept the room as the two fell silent, unsure of what to say next. There was a bubble enveloping the two, trapped in their own world and anyone who was around could see it, the faint love in the air. And from just that, they would know that there was more to them than just a boss and guardian relationship.

"Let's go Tsuna. Its fine isn't it?" Dino intervened the two, cutting in front of them as he rested his arm right back around Tsuna's shoulder, really testing the prefect's anger.

"I guess so." He didn't sound too excited, Hibari could tell from his tone of voice.

"Good."

No longer able to handle it any longer, Hibari left the room with fury riding in his body. If he was there for a second longer, he was surely going to snap and possibly bite the blonde to death. He returned to his office and collapsed in his chair with a loud thud.

Breathing loudly, a sigh swept the air, annoyance filling the room. His tension rose high and his fingers curled into a fist, trying hard to stay calm. But it wasn't working. Nothing was working as that image of Dino being all cuddly with the Vongola burned in his mind.

Fingers pinched the triangle of the tie, loosening it around his neck to let out the steam trying to erupt as his irritation meter continued to rise. He couldn't shake off the feeling and really, it was his fault. He could have said no. All he had to do was say no. It was simple. Why was it so hard?

He could easily touch the Vongola to annoy the blonde and yet, he couldn't reply to that answer. Why couldn't he just say 'no' when it was actually the right answer to say?

A fist pounded against the desk and it vibrated loudly, the items on the surface shaking as a few pens tipped over.

_What 'little brother'? _Tsuna was more than that to Dino and he knew. Because he saw, how intimate Dino had tried to get with the brunette.

Hibari rested his head against the soft cushion as he leaned back in his chair, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Eyelids drooped down, closing as darkness overtook his world.

It was another day, like any other ordinary school day. Hibari was patrolling the premises, making sure that there weren't any students disrupting Namimori. It was his usual round, his job that he loved and enjoyed to do.

Except, today was rather a bad day to be walking around. Because, he hadn't been expecting to find a sight he had wished he hadn't seen. No matter what he did, how hard he tried, he couldn't forget it.

"_Tsuna…" _In a soft tone, the brunette's name was said, floating about in the air.

Hibari peered through the window, watching the brunette who was sleeping in his chair for who knows why. He shouldn't have been in class, considering that his was out on the field, playing some sport or another.

But that was the least of his worries. What really bothered him was the fact that Dino was there. The Italian should be in his own country, minding his own business and yet, he was here.

With his arms resting against the cold surface of the desk, Tsuna had his head down, sleeping on his arms. From what Hibari could see, the brunette was sound asleep – looking quite tired. In front of him sat the blonde who was only inches away from the Vongola. His elbows were propped against the table, attention placed downwards.

His hazel eyes gazed at the sleeping figure, beautiful orbs filled with longing and loneliness. _"Tsuna…"_ The brunette's name was repeated once again.

Hibari watched as the Italian's eyebrows became furrowed, lips pressing into a tightly knit line, looking as if he was holding back a cry. _"Tsuna…" _His tone of voice was strained, slightly quivering and it was filled with sadness.

And the next thing he heard was those words. Those words that Hibari had heard the brunette say – say to him when he had confessed. _"I love you…" _Tenderness, the guardian could feel the affection vibrating in his hushed voice. It made his heart tighten, a prickling feeling poking at his chest.

Slender fingers played with the brunette's hair, gently swiping the bangs away from his face to reveal his adorable sleeping expression. The blonde leaned forward and his lips met with Tsuna's skin, pressing down delicately against his cheek as he held it for a few seconds. No, it was way longer than that.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. _And he finally pulled away.

Hibari was counting, he didn't mean to but he unconsciously did so. And for some odd reason, he was boiling with anger, angry that Dino would dare to touch the brunette, to kiss him in his defenselessness. But why? Why was he aggravated? Why did it matter to him who liked the Vongola or who didn't? Hibari was confused, and only later did he realize that feeling that he had felt.

_Damn. _That thought just topped the meter and his irritation was off the roof. No longer able to contain himself, he needed to go somewhere, to do something to let off the steam. He stormed out of the office in a fury, heading to the gym, for a run; anywhere he could go where he could use his fists – his tonfas – to release the irritation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Breathing heavily, Hibari was worn out from his training since he had worked himself until there was not an ounce of annoyance left in his body. His mind had been rid of anything relating to Dino since it was the source of his anger.

Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face and his shirt was partially soaked. He really needed to shower to get rid of this unnerving smell and feeling. Upon arriving back at his room, he was taken aback at finding the one person he wasn't expecting to see.

"Hibari-san." It was Tsunayoshi.

The Vongola was seated on the floor with his knees pressed up to his chest as he leaned against the wall right next to the door to the guardian's room. When he heard footsteps coming closer and took notice of the prefect's long and slender legs, he jumped to his feet. "Hibari-san."

"Tsunayoshi…" The guardian was at a loss for words, not exactly knowing what to say. He shouldn't have been here because he was supposed to be out with the Italian and yet, he was here.

"Why are you here?" Able to regain his senses, Hibari returned to normal and questioned the brunette.

"I couldn't go because you would be mad." Tsuna took a step forward, the distance between them getting shorter as they were only a few inches away from one another.

"Why would I be mad?" He was in denial – rejecting himself yet again. Couldn't he just be honest?

"You would." Tsuna insisted. Chocolate brown orbs were radiating with confidence, knowing full well that he was correct. But, Hibari wasn't going to easily give in.

"There's no reason for me to be angry." Hibari argued and folded his arms across his chest, sternly looking into caramel brown eyes as he attempted to defend himself.

"But you looked angry."

"I did not."

"…Hibari-san, were you…jealous?"

That hit the spot. Hibari found himself blushing, a rosy red delicately dusting his cheeks and he became flustered. For a brief moment, he was thrown into a blunder, at a loss of what to say as the words were scattered around, caught in a mess.

"No, are you stupid?" Finally, he regained his composure and brushed passed the brunette. He roughly jerked the door to his room opened and stormed to the shower, thinking that Tsuna was crazy for even stating that to him.

Had he not hidden his true feelings? Or was he just that easily read? Little did Hibari know, despite the aloof demeanor he clouded himself in, the Vongola could see it – his jealousy.

From behind, he could hear laughter from the Vongola and he shook his head in disbelief._ How could I be jealous?_ He wasn't jealous at all.

But he was. He just couldn't admit it.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Sorry, it was a fairly short chapter but I think most of them will be. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! It lacked 1827 moments but no worries; there will be a whole bunch in the next few chapters.

Anyways, so, some D27 there to make a certain guardian jealous. Oh Hibari, stop being so dishonest and be more like Tsuna. And the end, lol, oh Hibari, you got told by Tsuna. :D

Next chapter's theme…is: _Hibari-san, is it ok to hug?_

Look forward to it! Thanks for reading and please review. I'll try to update soon once again :)


	4. Hibari san, is it ok to hug?

**Hibari-san, is it ok to hug?**

Casually sitting in his office, Hibari stared down at the documents decorating his desk. His eyelids felt heavy and the letters on the papers slowly began to blur.

Sighing heavily, the guardian closed his eyes. He propped an elbow on top of the hard surface and leaned his forehead against the knuckles of his hand, taking a small rest. Lately, he had been feeling tired, exhausted from working nonstop.

As he was peacefully getting a few minutes of shut eye, his cell phone suddenly rang, vibrating loudly against the table. A troubled sigh escaped the guardian's lips, annoyed that someone would dare to interrupt him. He thought about ignoring it but he didn't since it may be important.

Hibari picked up the device and held it close to his ears, not bothering to look at the caller. "What?" The prefect roughly spoke, growling.

"Hibari-san."

Oh. It was Tsunayoshi. His expression quickly softened, eyebrows unknotting themselves as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Sorry, was I bothering you?' He didn't need to ask that. They were lovers after all so it was normal to 'bug' one another.

"No." Hibari honestly answered. He chuckled quietly, feeling at ease from just hearing the brunette's voice.

"W-What's so funny?" Tsuna asked, taken aback by Hibari's sudden laughter.

"Nothing." The guardian replied and leaned back against his chair, relaxing.

He heard the Vongola quietly sigh to himself before continuing the conversation. "Hibari-san, can we meet?" He said, getting straight to the point.

Hibari scoffed softly. "Sure."

"T-Then…could you come over?" Tsuna's voice sounded a little hesitant, almost as if he was afraid.

"Why?"

"Because I can't leave the room. Reborn won't let me."

That was so like him and Hibari smirked. "Neglecting your duties again?" He teased, poking fun at the brunette but he already knew that must have been the cause.

"…NO!" Tsuna raised his voice, denying that fact. Obviously, it was true since he was trying to defend himself by stuttering and making up excuses. Hibari only chuckled and cut him off.

"I'll go."

And, the Vongola stopped his blabbering. "R-Really?" He sounded excited.

"Yes."

"O-Ok! I'll see you then Hibari-san. U-Um…I love you…" He was whispering but Hibari could hear what he said.

The guardian only smiled to himself, feeling warmth bubble in his stomach. "Bye Tsunayoshi." He didn't say those three words back but it was ok since that was just how he was. Tsuna understood.

"Bye Hibari-san." His voice was cheerful and then, the call ended with a dial tone.

Hibari set the cell phone back down onto the desk, only to pick it back up as he was getting up to leave. He tucked the device inside of his pants pocket and proceeded to the door. The sooner he left, the faster he could see the brunette and since he was no longer in the mood to work, he decided to leave now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It didn't take long for him to reach the Vongola's office. Hibari didn't bother knocking on the door and twisted the knob open. Inside, he found his lover seated at his desk that was centered in the middle of the room, working his ass off with the hitman standing right beside him. They both caught sight of the guardian entering and Hibari watched as a smile appeared on the brunette's face.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed only to get hit in the head by his tutor. "Ow…" He mumbled, rubbing at the sore spot as he threw a glare at the man.

"Finish your work." Reborn said, instructing him to get back to business.

"But-"

"No buts."

Tsuna groaned, sighing loudly. Tearing his attention away from the guardian, he placed his eyes back on the scattered sheets of paper and hurriedly tried to finish his work.

Hibari was smiling, slightly amused at seeing the Vongola's frantic look. With arms folded across his chest, dark orbs carefully watched as the hitman left the brunette's side, approaching him. Standing face to face, Reborn stared at the guardian.

"Watch him." He simply ordered.

Hibari didn't say anything but that was just his way of acknowledging Reborn's demand. The hitman brushed passed the guardian, and left the room without further ado, leaving his precious student behind, alone with his lover.

The guardian heard the Vongola let out a heavy sigh and brought his attention to him. He was probably feeling a load of stress lift off his shoulder from having Reborn out of the room.

"So tired…" He grumbled, dropping the pen in hand back onto the table.

"Tsunayoshi. Finish your work." Hibari said, not giving him a leeway just because the hitman wasn't here.

"I know…" Tsuna pouted and returned to finishing his work.

As much as Hibari would have liked Tsuna to actually pay attention to him, he couldn't very well let that happen since his work was unfinished. He had to do it now or later, so now would be better. That way, they could have all the time they wanted together.

The guardian walked over to the couch and took a seat. He relaxed, leaning back and rested his head against the soft cushion. Eyelids drooped shut, feeling a wave of tiredness sweep through and suddenly, his body felt sluggish. He must have been extremely exhausted because he didn't feel it until just now.

But of course, it was because the brunette was here, in his presence. Tsuna didn't have to do anything, all he had to do was just be there and Hibari could relax with ease.

With eyes closed shut, Hibari listened to the rustling of papers, the sound of the pen meeting with the table, mixed in with Tsuna's breathing and his grunts, grumbling about his work. And slowly, sleep overcame him and he drifted off to sleep.

"_Hibari-san!"_ Tsuna cried out, chasing after him as the guardian continued to walk.

He could hear the brunette calling his name, his footsteps getting louder and louder as it neared him and yet, he continued to ignore the Vongola.

_"Wait!" _He caught up, and Hibari felt his arm being grabbed.

"_Tsunayoshi. Let go."_ The prefect hissed, feeling angered and irritated at his persistence.

"_No. Hibari-san. Y-You don't look too well!" _The Vongola raised his voice, actually shouting at the prefect which no one has ever done before besides that loud-mouth silver-haired.

"_I'm fine." _Of course he wasn't fine. His vision was blurry, and everything was swaying. His head ached, a sharp pain pounding every second and to make matters worse, the brunette was bothering him and he just wanted him to leave.

"_Y-You're not. Hibari-san, you need to rest."_ Tsuna said, his voice trembling, worried.

"_Tsunayoshi. Let go."_ Hibari was about snap.

"_No!" _Tsuna ignored Hibari, not even scared that he may be bitten to death.

His grip around the guardian's wrist tightened and quickly, he dragged the prefect away. Strangely, Hibari didn't have the strength in him to fight back and easily, let himself be led by the brunette. Tsuna brought him back to the disciplinary office, as they were still in school, and sat Hibari down on the couch.

"_Now, please rest Hibari-san…"_ Tsuna pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes.

Why did the Vongola care so much about him? It wasn't like he was going to die. And even though Hibari had treated him so coldly, rejected him, he was still here, worrying about him to the point that he was crying. So stupid. Really stupid.

Hibari just sighed loudly. Not wanting to hear the brunette cry anymore, he laid down on the couch. _"There."_ He hissed. _"Now leave."_

"_U-Until you fall asleep."_ He said, sniffling.

Hibari rolled his eyes, scoffing at that. _"Fine." _He really was in no mood to argue against the brunette, seeing how stubborn he was.

He closed his eyes shut, trying his hardest to fall asleep. He could hear the brunette walking away, most likely sitting down at the other couch. His sniffles were still there, but gradually getting quieter as he calmed down.

Seriously. Why did he care so much? More so, why was he actually feeling relaxed with Tsuna around despite the fact that he didn't want him there? God, Hibari didn't care. His head hurt, and all he wanted to do was to get rid of the pain.

Hibari's eyes shot open, blinking a few times. That certainly was a strange dream he had but it was so long ago, why did he have it now of all times? Well, whatever. The guardian stretched his arms way up in the air and felt something slip off his body. Dark orbs traveled down and he stared at the blanket resting in his lap. _Must have been Tsunayoshi's doing._

"Ah, awake?" Tsuna smiled and pushed himself out of his chair, getting up to his feet.

"Hmm…" Hibari answered and continued to stretch, releasing his cramped muscles. He felt somewhat better after having taken a nap.

"Hibari-san, you were knocked out cold." Tsuna chuckled, standing just a few inches in front of the prefect.

"Hm…" Hibari hummed, still not fully awake yet.

"Um…" The Vongola's smile suddenly disappeared from his face and was replaced by a nervous look. Hibari could see that he wanted to ask something, it was probably important so he waited, carefully watching him.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna slowly started, his voice quivering slightly. "C-Can…I-I hug you?"

…_What? _The guardian gazed at him with a perplexed expression. Is that what he wanted to ask? Something so…simple? But wait, did they never hug? That thought hadn't occurred to the prefect yet. As he dug through his memory, Hibari couldn't remember a time where they had hugged or really done anything intimate besides holding hands occasionally.

Tsuna was patiently waiting for an answer, anxiousness clearly plastered all over his face. Hibari chuckled softly. Such a dork. His lover was really a dork – a cute one.

With outstretched arms, Hibari held them towards the brunette, motioning him that it was ok – they could hug. Why ask in the first place? Well, it was his fault for never initiating it.

The sides of the Vongola's lips curled into a smile, eyes sparkling with joy. "Thank you." Silly, he didn't need to hear that.

Tsuna lowered himself down onto the prefect's lap, placing his knees at either side of his legs as he wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck. The prefect embraced the brunette close, resting his hands just around Tsuna's thin waist. He felt the Vongola gently bury his face in the crook of his neck, and he chuckled at his childlike attitude.

Hibari breathed in his scent, sweet, yet fruity – definitely not a smell a mafia boss should have but it suited him.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered in a hushed tone, catching the guardian's attention.

He pushed himself slightly back so that he could meet the prefect's face. Chocolate brown orbs gazed into his eyes, staring at him adoringly. "…I love you…" A pink scattered across his cheek, painting his face a beautiful red.

Stupid. He knew very well that Hibari always had trouble saying such words but for him, it was easy. The guardian just smiled and leaned in close, their faces just millimeters away from each other. Gently, he pressed his lips against Tsuna's pink adorable ones, planting a sweet kiss and he chuckled when he heard Tsuna struggle to say his infamous 'Hiiies' against their kiss. Oh, that had been awhile since he'd heard it and it only made him further deepen the kiss.

_Don't ask me if you can hug. Just do it you idiot. _And he tightened him embrace around the Vongola, almost suffocating him.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Another one of Tsuna's dorky request and Hibari was less tsundere in this one ^^. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The dorkiness of 1827's relationship. :) I'll update soon once again~

And next week's chapter is: Tsunayoshi, is this present ok?


	5. Tsunayoshi, is this present ok?

First, I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed this story! Thank you! I'm very happy that you're enjoying it and continuing to support this story! :) 1827 love!

* * *

**Tsunayoshi, is this present ok?**

With outstretched arms, Hibari tried to relax his tense muscles. He had been sitting all day, briefing over some documents but finally, he could take a rest.

Fingers gently wrapped around the metal knob, twisting it to the right and the door was pushed opened, a soft creak eerily playing. The prefect had been feeling a little sick these past few days probably from the lack of sleep he had been receiving. There was just too much work to do and he had been cramming it all in just to finish early.

A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as he brought his tired legs over to the desk sitting in the upper left corner of the room. Opening the top drawer, Hibari searched for some medicine to take but there was none. He searched through every drawer until he came upon one that was filled with gifts he had received – gifts from the Vongola.

Staring at the objects sitting in the dark cavern, a smile was brought upon the guardian's face and he let out a soft chuckle. They were random presents that the brunette had given to him on special occasions, such as his birthday or Christmas. They were things such as pens, mugs, even small clothing for Hibird but he hadn't used any of it. Though there was one item that he kept with him.

Hibari reached inside of his suit pocket and searched for the object. His fingers grazed against bumpy surface and he grabbed a hold, pulling it out. Staring at the rectangular piece, there were words written on the front and he gently traced along the strokes with his thumb.

It was a simple good luck charm that he gotten for his Vongola ring fight against Varia not that he actually needed it but Tsuna was worried about Hibari's safety. Thus, he had given it to him the day before but really, Tsuna was the one who needed it more than him. Even so, Hibari had treasured it until now. Everything that was given to him, he'd kept despite the fact that he had been denying Tsuna's feelings for many years.

"_Hibari-san, this is for you!" _With slightly trembling hands, Tsuna stretched his arms out towards the prefect, his fingers gripping onto something.

Hibari gave him a quick glance and quickly turned his attention away, and lifted his foot that was just centimeters in the air, ready to leave. _"I don't need it."_

"_But it's a good luck charm." _Tsuna argued and stared at his face even though Hibari was looking elsewhere.

"_I said I don't need it."_

"_But…I'm worried."_

"_Why would you be worried?"_

At that question, small tears formed at the corner of Tsuna's eyes. Biting down on his bottom lip, he bit back his cry. _"You already know why! Stupid Hibari-san!"_ In a burst of anger, he tossed the item he was trying to give at Hibari. It hit him right in the middle of his chest and dropped to the floor. The brunette didn't bother and quickly ran away, far away until he was out of Hibari's sight.

The prefect sighed, and looked down at the ground. Leaning down, he picked up the good luck charm and dusted the dirt off. Dark orbs gazed at the item, as if he was examining and without a word, he slipped it inside of his pocket.

Thinking back on it, he'd never seen the brunette get so angry at him and trying hard to not cry at the same time. It was a funny thought. He tucked the charm back in his pocket, keeping it hidden from the brunette because until this day, Tsuna still has no idea that Hibari had kept it. It was a secret of his because if the Vongola were to find out, well, his doom.

"Hm…presents." Now that he thought about it, Hibari has never given anything to Tsuna – never. Because he never had any reason to until now but it was probably for him to do something in return.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Eh? Kyo-san? A present?" Kusakabe blinked and stared at the guardian with a surprised look. It wasn't like him to ask for advice. "For Sawada-san?"

Hibari nodded, keeping his eyes locked on with the man.

"Well…anything you get him would make Sawada-san happy."

"But what?" Hibari has never picked out a gift for anyone before so he wasn't so sure on what to get.

"Like, a shirt would do. Or something useful."

_Hm. _Deep in thought, Hibari pondered on about. Truly, he could buy anything for the brunette and he wouldn't mind at all. He could already imagine it now, that adorable smiling face Tsuna would give him when he would hand him the present.

But honestly, what could he get? Kusakabe was no help at all but then, Hibari didn't feel that it was right of him to get help since it wouldn't be him who chose the present.

"Kusakabe, bring the car."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Of course."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After having returned from the shopping, Hibari received a phone call from the one person who had been on his mind all day.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hibari-san!" The brunette chirped, sounding quite happy.

"What is it?"

"Oh! I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie?"

"At the theater?"

"Of course."

"That's pointless. There are crowds."

"Eh…" Tsuna's cheery voice quickly disappeared, disappointment filled in his tone.

At the sound of his saddened voice, a gentle sigh escaped the prefect's lips and he chuckled quietly to himself. "Let's watch a movie at your place."

"O-Oh! Ok! But…what movie?"

"Anything is fine."

"O-Ok! Then…when will you be coming?"

"In a bit."

Hibari could hear the Vongola laughing to himself like an ecstatic child. He was too easy to please. "I-I'll see you then Hibari-san!"

"Good-bye Tsunayoshi."

Hibari ended the call, and slipped the phone back into his pocket. His footsteps came to a halt and eyes peered down at the bag in hand. He had gotten Tsuna's present but it wasn't a special event or anything so he found it a bit hard to give to him. _Should I wrap it? _Though he would have to put it in a box. Still, it would be better to just give it to him since it would be a waste to wrap it since he'd just rip the paper apart.

Really, Hibari was just stressing out about nothing but he wanted to be sure it was right.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hibari-san!" The door pulled back, opening and out popped the brunette, dressed in his pajama pants and a simple black shirt. Tsuna was about to embrace the guardian but he was stopped as something was shown before him.

Chocolate brown orbs widen, staring in astonishment at the item Hibari was holding. "This?" He questioned and teared his eyes away to look at the guardian.

Hibari was blushing – a faint pink colored his cheeks. He was flustered; especially when he had went into the shop to get the present. Out of all the things he could have chosen, he bought this but it oddly seemed to fit the brunette. "Just take it."

Tsuna took the object from his lover's grip and held onto it. It was a brown teddy bear. He squeezed the cushioned filled animal and stared at it. "What's this for?"

"A gift."

"Why?"

"I just felt like it."

"…do I look like I'm five to you?" Tsuna teased.

"…give it back if you don't want it." Hibari said and tried to reach for the object but Tsuna hugged it tight as he stepped back.

"No…its mine." He said. Despite the fact that it was a somewhat childish present that wasn't really fit-able for a man his age, Tsuna still liked it.

The sides of his lips curved into a smile. "Thank you Hibari-san." Squeezing the stuffed bear close to his chest, he turned around and gestured for the prefect to come in. The guardian entered the room and closed the door shut behind him. Dark orbs watched as he quietly followed behind the brunette to the small living room where the TV was at.

"You can sit. I'll put the movie in." Tsuna said.

Hibari headed over to the couch, still not taking his eyes off the Vongola and took a seat at the edge of the couch. With his elbow propped against the armrest, he rested his face in his palm. Staring at the brunette, he could see that Tsuna was still holding onto the teddy bear as he was putting the disc in the DVD drive.

Holding a remote in hand, Tsuna turned the television on and sat down on the couch. Right when he felt the weight of the sofa shift, Hibari raised a brow and gave the boy a strange look.

_Why is he sitting over there?_

Out of the obvious place he should have sat at, Tsuna had chosen to sit at the other end of the couch, leaving a huge gap in between the two. Is this how a couple was supposed to watch a movie? Far away from each other? Of course not.

But Hibari wasn't about to make his way over there. After all, Tsuna was the one who sat away from him so there could be a reason.

The lights were turned off and the only thing that lit the room was the large plasma screen. The movie started and Hibari should have guessed that his choice would be some sort of childlike film and it was – a Disney movie called Up.

Hibari had his attention on the screen, watching it with interest since he rarely had the time to see movies but that wasn't his hobby anyways. Five minutes into the film, he heard his name being called.

"Hibari-san."

"Hm?" Hibari turned his face to the side, and squinted his eyes, trying to make out his lover's profile that was hidden in the darkness.

"C-Can I…come closer?" He stammered.

Hibari blinked, taken aback by that question. Did he really need to ask? The guardian burst into a small laughter, amused that he even had to ask such a thing but he already knew that was the case. "Do what you want." He simply said, not ready to admit that he did want Tsuna sitting right beside him.

Tsuna pouted, his face becoming red from embarrassment but nonetheless, he moved in closer to the prefect. Inch by inch, he scooted towards the guardian until they were side by side, their bodies just slightly touching.

The fluffy stuffed rested in Tsuna's lap and he snuggled close to the softness of its fur. The room fell silent once again except for the voices and music playing from the movie. Hibari's attention returned to the screen, eyes glued as he was completely absorbed.

Because he was so engrossed, he flinched – startled – when he felt something touch his shoulder. Eyes looked down and he found a head full of brown hair. Tsuna was leaning onto him, his head gently resting against the side of his arm. How much cuter could he be?

Hibari tried hard not to smile, hiding away his happiness even though Tsuna wouldn't have noticed either way because the room was dark. Even though they were close, it wasn't enough. Slowly, the guardian reached his hand over and hooked a finger onto Tsuna's pinky until their fingers were intertwined. Gripping on tightly, he squeezed the hand in his hold, feeling the warmth crawl onto his skin.

The brunette shifted around a bit but he returned the squeeze and that only brought a smile onto his face. Hibari titled his head to the left and slumped back against the couch. He rested his head against Tsuna's soft hair, cuddling against him. Neither said a word and continued to watch the movie in silence, keeping their comfortable position.

Up finally came to an end, the screen blacking out with just the credits playing. Still, they didn't budge an inch, neither of them refusing to move. Until, Tsuna shifted away.

"Oh! Hibari-san." Jerking his head away, he swiftly turned to face the prefect as Hibari slowly sat straight up.

"What is it?" He questioned and looked at him.

"E-Eh…" Tsuna released his hold from his lover and his hands fumbled inside of his pockets, searching for something. "Ah, found it."

Hibari watched with intrigue, curious to see what it was that he wanted to do. "Here." Tsuna stretched an arm out towards the prefect and Hibari stared at the fist he was making. Slowly, the fingers uncurled themselves to reveal something he was not expecting to see in the brunette's grasp.

"This!" He exclaimed, surprised filling his dark orbs.

Tsuna chuckled. "It's your charm right? The one…I gave you…" His voice trailed off, a light blush sweeping his cheeks, embarrassed but at the same time, happy.

_W-Where? _Hibari snatched the good luck charm out of Tsuna's hand and held it close to his face, examining it. Without a doubt, this was his but how did it even get lost? It should have been well protected in his pocket. He took a look at the inside of his jacket and of course, that had to be the case. Oddly, there was a hole in his inside pocket. Honestly, what a blunder.

"I'm surprised you kept it Hibari-san. Since I-I kind of threw it at you." Tsuna said, eyes looking away for a split second before he returned his attention back to the prefect. Of course, he couldn't have forgotten that time since he was angry.

_How could this have happened? _Flustered, the prefect turned his head away, refusing to look at the Vongola. His face was heating up, turning a bright red. The one thing he had had kept hidden had to be found out. Though, thankfully, the room was dark so Tsuna couldn't see how hard he was blushing.

"I'm happy." Tsuna chirped.

"How lame." Unable to come up with any excuse; that was the best he could do. He heard the brunette laugh and Hibari only felt like burying himself in a hole.

Hibari hid his face against his hand, trying his best to calm down but the embarrassment was getting to him. He stole a sideways glance at the brunette and could see a bright smile on his face. What a mistake he had made but still, seeing how overjoyed Tsuna was made him happy.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and his hand dropped to his side as he turned his full body to face the Vongola. "Tsunayoshi." He spoke.

"What Hibari-san?"

And the next thing he knew, he had pulled the brunette into an embrace, holding him close against his chest as he pressed his cold and chapped lips against Tsuna's pink ones.

* * *

Ahaha. Another yet fluffy chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed it~~

Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update! I've been busy _; But I was able to get it out!

This story/plot is going to start picking up soon (around chapter 7) and I hope you continue reading it since I got some nice plans for this~ Hehe. ^^

Thank you for reading!

Please review since 1827 would like to know what you think about their awkwardly yet lovey relationship :)


	6. Hibari san, did you miss me?

**Hibari-san, did you miss me?**

Silence filled the air and not a sound could be heard except for the constant tapping reverberating against the wooden desk. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips, unease filling his mind as he continued to beat his finger on the desk.

Dark orbs stared down at the papers spread out before him but his eyes were unfocused, smog with annoyance. Another sigh was let out as he roughly dug his long and slender fingers into his hair, clutching at them tightly. Ever since that day, he had been unable to stay calm. The day that Tsuna left and it's been about five days since.

It was after all, an important business or moreover, a 'mission' that he couldn't avoid. Of course, there was nothing for him to worry about. Tsuna is the Vongola boss so if there was any danger; he'd be able to protect himself. Not to mention, Reborn was with him.

Though, Hibari would be lying if he wasn't worried because in fact, he was. However, that wasn't the reason for his irritation. It was often that Tsuna would go on missions, and he'd been on plenty in the past. But, this was a first, ever since they had gotten together for him to be away.

The answer – Hibari was just missing Tsuna. He was feeling lonely but of course, he wasn't going to admit that to himself. Yet, it was clearly getting to him as it was interrupting his work.

Sitting here wasn't going to make his mood any better and seeing that he couldn't even concentrate, Hibari got up from his seat and left the office. He needed to clear his mind and staying cooped up was just making his annoyance rise, but it was already at its peak.

As the guardian was strolling about in the huge mansion, going wherever his feet were taking him, he bumped into a certain man that he wasn't expecting to see nor did he want to meet.

"Ah! You bastard!" It was the so called 'right-hand man.'

Hibari gave an uninterested look and rolled his eyes to the side, refusing to meet with him or exchange any words. Just talking to the silver-head gave him a headache since he always seemed to like picking fights.

"Don't ignore me!" Gokudera shouted.

Scoffing, Hibari folded his arms across his chest, pissing him off even more with his defiant attitude. But anything anyone did annoyed Gokudera either way since he's such a hot-head.

"Hibari Kyoya! Are you picking a fight?"

Hearing the word fight, Hibari's eyes lit up and slowly, the sides of his lips curved into a small smirk. "Hm…if it's a fight you want, then I'll bite you to death." Tonfas slipped out into his hand, and gripping them tightly, Hibari directed the weapon at the silver-haired's face.

Since he was already aggravated, this was a great outlet to release his anger that he had been keeping in for five whole days. Though, he's already let out some of the fume on his subordinates that they had ended up with injuries.

"Hah, like you'll beat me." Smiling, Gokudera readied himself for battle, pulling out his System C.I.A. in a flash.

Eyes locked on, the two were about to strike at each other until a voice interrupted them.

"H-Hey! Stop it!"

On reflex, Hibari's movements froze and slowly, he turned his attention to the incoming intruder. "Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Hibari! Gokudera! You shouldn't be fighting each other!" Yamamoto spoke, raising his face as he desperately tried to calm down the two.

"Hah? Are you trying to stop me you baseball idiot? He was the one that picked a fight first!" Gokudera said, pointing fingers at the other.

"H-Haha. Are you so sure about that?" Yamamoto questioned, obviously not believing it. Knowing the silver-haired, he was the one that started the fight.

"Of course!" Gokudera shouted, defending himself.

"Ok ok. But you still shouldn't be fighting."

"Stupid! I can do whatever."

"Tsuna will be angry then." Yamamoto said, delivering the finishing blow and the answer to stopping all this nonsense.

Suddenly, Gokudera's arms drooped to the side and the tension in his body disappeared. Silver orbs that once burned with fury softened at the realization of making his beloved boss angry.

Yamamoto chuckled to himself, seeing how easy it was to calm him down. "Right? So let's just do our work until Tsuna gets back. I'm sure he'll be exhausted and he wouldn't want to hear that his guardians fought amongst each other right?"

Having calmed down Gokudera, Yamamoto looked at the other party but noticed that he was already getting ready to leave. "Sorry about that Hibari!" Yamamoto said.

Hibari didn't reply back and continued on down the hall until he disappeared out of their sight. He had forgotten that he could have saddened the Vongola if he were to have fought with Gokudera because it wouldn't have been a small fight. There would be major damages but he didn't really care about that much. Still, he'd get an earful from Tsuna.

At the thought of the brunette, Hibari footsteps came to a halt. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get him out of his mind. Angrily, Hibari punched the wall with his fist, creating a small dent that was obviously noticeable. He couldn't take it anymore.

_You idiot, hurry up and come back._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

What seemed like an eternity, Tsuna finally came back a few days ago, and yet, Hibari was locked inside of his room, refusing to go and meet his boyfriend. Even though, he had been irritated to the point that he had scared away all of his subordinates, he still didn't want to give in first.

Instead, he wanted to wait for Tsuna to come and see him. Hibari just couldn't be honest with himself no matter how hard he tried so he stayed seated on his couch, with the TV on and waited.

And he did wait…

Yet, Tsuna still hadn't come.

_Why is he not here?_

Hibari had kept himself inside of his room for the whole day, knowing and hoping that Tsuna would come to see him. But, he didn't show up nor did he even call and usually, he would have. Unless, he hadn't gotten his phone back yet since Reborn prohibits him to make personal calls when on missions. Still, he had arrived early in the day so he should have gotten it back.

There was no reason for Tsuna to not come and see him. It's not like he had other work to do nor was he injured or anything according to the information that Kusakabe had reported to him. Hibari just didn't get it.

Sighing sharply, he laid down on the sofa, and let out an exasperated groan. He was really regretting his choice of decision now. He should have gone to see the Vongola instead of stubbornly waiting for Tsuna to take the first move. But, the day was already almost over.

Lying in complete darkness, Hibari gazed up at the pitch black ceiling, blankly staring at the emptiness. The TV continued to play, dimly lighting the dark room. All day long, he'd either been watching whatever was playing, sleeping, or eating just to pass the time by.

Shifting around in his seat, Hibari reached a hand to the floor, searching for the remote that he had thrown there. If Tsuna wasn't going to show up, he might as well just sleep away his anger.

However, the door bell suddenly rang and immediately, Hibari shot up to his feet, hurriedly approaching the door. Beautiful slender fingers wrapped around the metal knob and roughly, he twisted it to the right and jerked the door open.

As he had guessed, it was Tsuna, all dressed in his pajamas and hugging the teddy bear that Hibari had given to him as a present. "Hibari-san…" The Vongola whispered softly.

Staring at the brunette, Hibari examined his body, from bottom up to make sure that he looked to be in good condition and he was, though, he wasn't too sure underneath all that fabric. Still, there was something off and he could tell from looking at his face. Tsuna's expression seemed a little distraught and bothered. But, he didn't have to question him to know since Hibari already had an idea that it had to do with his mission.

"U-Um…Hibari-san?"

"What is it?"

A rosy red scattered across Tsuna's cheeks, coloring him a brilliant red as he fumbled around with the stuffed animal in hand. Hibari could see he was nervous. "C-Can I sleep with you?"

At that question, Hibari raised an eyebrow and gave the brunette a questioning look. Tsuna quickly realized his mistake and hurriedly corrected himself. "T-That's not what I meant! I-I didn't mean it like that…I-I…c-can we…cuddle together?" Tsuna questioned, his voice growing meek. His face was burning a bright red and he shyly set his eyes upon the ground, embarrassed to look at Hibari.

Obviously, Hibari knew that Tsuna didn't mean sleep as in sex. But, it was amusing to see him get flustered from seeing his silly mistake that wasn't really one at all.

Smiling, the guardian backed away from the door and gestured for his lover to come in. Beaming with joy, Tsuna gave a sweet smile and took a step inside. The door closed shut behind the two and Hibari made sure to put the lock on.

Without saying a word, Hibari headed straight to his room with Tsuna quietly following behind him. Already dressed in his nightwear which was a simple yukata, Hibari climbed into the bed and settled himself on one side.

Eyes lay upon the brunette, watching him closely as he nervously pulled the blankets back and slowly got on the bed. However, there was something wrong with this picture.

"Tsunayoshi, why are you over there?"

"U-Uh…" Tsuna, feeling a little more nervous than usual, couldn't bring himself to get closer to his boyfriend and kept his body stationed at the very edge of the bed, to the point where he could easily fall off.

Hibari chuckled. _He's being cute._

"Come closer." Hibari gently spoke.

"Nn…" Tsuna was mumbling, hesitant but he had no choice.

Slowly, he scooted towards the guardian, moving inch by inch. However, Hibari couldn't handle the pace. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and pulled him in until their bodies touched. "Too slow." He whispered, placing his lips just a few centimeters away from Tsuna's ear.

Scarlet red crept upon his face, crawling up from his neck and coloring him red. Tsuna could feel Hibari's warm breath against his ear and it made him self-conscious of how close he was. It had been a while since he's seen the guardian.

"Hibari-san?"

"Hm?" Hibari questioned, tightening his grip around the Vongola's thin waist.

"I missed you. Uh…did you miss me too?" How bold. Despite how shy he had been acting earlier, he could still utter such a question.

Hibari didn't want to but, it wouldn't be right of him to not answer that question. Gently, he turned Tsuna around so that their faces would meet. Gazing into his chocolate brown orbs, Hibari leaned in and placed a sweet kiss against his chapped lips. "I did."

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Oh wow. I haven't updated in sooo long! I feel so bad! I've just been busy…and well, yeah, a bit lazy. But, I finally got to it! I was supposed to update a few days ago but then I got that retarded type 2 error -_-; but I figured out how to fix it.

Anyways! I'm sorry for the super long wait! I hope you enjoyed the short update. And wow. SO MUCH FLUFF. ...oh the fluffness LOL~ But I'm happy that you like their awkwardness! Haha, but anyways, next chapter, the storyline will probably pick up :D

Thanks for reading and supporting this fic! I'll try to update sooner next time ^^;

Please keep on reviewing :)


End file.
